


【J轩】Bad guy

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz
Relationships: J轩
Kudos: 4





	【J轩】Bad guy

夜色已深，陈廷轩坐在床边，透过落地窗看着窗外霓虹灯闪烁的城市，不时拿起放在一边的手机看看时间，焦急地等待着些什么。

身后传来门锁被打开的声音，房卡被随意地取出放在门边的柜子上，来人微微侧身把门关上。

“咔哒。”

是门锁落下的声音。陈廷轩就静坐在床边不去动作，来人释放出自己带有伏特加侵略气息的信息素，是来势凶猛的明显属于Alpha的信息素。

两个Alpha共处一室，陈廷轩勾了勾嘴角，也同样释放出自己的信息素。

海盐与伏特加在空气中交织在一起，本该相斥的信息素却看起来那样合拍。

他站起来，落地窗的玻璃有些微微的倒影，陈廷轩能看到身后那人的一头红发。像极了几年前那样，张扬而又热烈。

“舍得回来了？”

陈廷轩听见自己的声音冷冷地在房间里响起，身后那人却只是轻笑了一声。

皮靴踩在地板上的声音倒是好听，落地窗倒映出那人越来越靠近的身影，陈廷轩能感受到那人的手环上自己的腰。

他没说话，任由男人在自己的身上点火。

男人侧头咬上陈廷轩的侧颈，牙齿在那处细细摩挲，吮吸着留下显眼的红痕。他的手把陈廷轩的黑色衬衫从裤子里抽出来，顺着略白皙的腰往上抚摸。男人的手常年与刀枪打交道，手上尽是落下的茧。

“嗯……Jack……”

细密的吻顺着侧颈往下，陈廷轩忍不住轻吟出声，低低地喊着男人的名字。被称作Jack的男人笑了一声，热气扑在陈廷轩裸露的皮肤上，陈廷轩缩了缩身子。

空气中的伏特加味似乎更是浓烈，象是要把陈廷轩完全地包裹。然而激烈的吻还在继续，衬衫也被撩起，Jack一手抚摸着让他爱不释手的肌肤，一手伸至陈廷轩的胸前解去他的纽扣。

陈廷轩忍不住弓起身子来，他侧过头去一口咬在了Jack的侧颈上，身下的那物也似乎感应到了什么一样抬起了头。

紧绷的西装裤勾勒出陈廷轩勃起的形状，身为Alpha尺寸的确非同小可。

Jack故意只解开领口的两颗纽扣，手就顺着腰线下滑，摸到陈廷轩的裤头。手有意无意地碰到那勃起的形状，Jack还恶意地在顶起的地方摸了一把。

“嗯、Jack……”

Jack拉着陈廷轩转了个身，让陈廷轩靠在落地窗上。纤长的手指灵活地解开陈廷轩的皮带，金属质地的皮带连带着西装裤应声落地，露出的是被粉色内裤包裹着的巨物。

Jack笑了一声，看着凸显出勃起形状的粉色内裤，调笑道：“粉红色？”

“怎样，不行？”陈廷轩的脸上带着微微情色的潮红，“不做就滚。”

“做。”

Jack舔了舔唇，就拉下内裤的边缘，Alpha勃起的物什迫不及待地弹了出来，前端还渗着些许的黏液。Jack舔了舔龟头上的黏液，陈廷轩的呼吸就变得有些急促起来。

Jack一向知道什么才能让陈廷轩更舒服。

他张开嘴，将陈廷轩的性器纳入口中，性器被温暖湿润的口腔包裹，陈廷轩忍不住将手指插入Jack的发间，嘴边是细碎的呻吟和低喘。

“嗯……哈啊……”

Jack细细地舔过柱身的皱褶，龟头不断渗出透明的黏液也被他灵活的舌头舔过，两手还玩弄着根部的两颗小球，许久没泄欲，精囊似乎有些沉甸甸的。

Jack扶着陈廷轩的性器来了几次深喉，陈廷轩就被刺激得惊叫出声。

“哈啊……Jack、Jack……”

房间里尽是淫靡的水声和低喘，海盐和伏特加在空气中融合得更紧，陈廷轩微微仰起头，闭上眼再睁开眼只觉得眼前眩晕，房间里将气氛烘托得恰到好处的昏黄灯光也让他险些睁不开眼。

他抽插了几下，就抵着Jack的喉咙射出一股浓精。

Jack吐出他的性器，喉咙动了动将陈廷轩的东西尽数吞下。陈廷轩面色潮红，射过一轮的性器软趴趴地在双腿之间，还沾了些许的唾液。

Jack把手指放进陈廷轩的嘴里，陈廷轩就慢慢地舔舐着。过了一会儿，Jack就把手指抽出，带有唾液的指尖蹭到陈廷轩的后穴。

Alpha还是不如Omega和Beta那般，后穴干涩又紧致。才刚进去一个指节，陈廷轩就忍不住皱了皱眉：“嗯……呃。”

手指探进更深的地方，Jack模仿着性交的动作抽插着手指，穴肉紧紧地吸着手指，轻吟声也从陈廷轩的嘴角泄出。

“还是和以前一样，”Jack饶有趣味地看着那个原本干涩的地方逐渐有了些许淫液，“和以前一样那么敏感。”

“嗯……少在那边说干话了。”

陈廷轩喘息着，腿稍稍分开了些：“你他妈……到底做不做，不做就滚。”

Jack把手指抽出来，解开自己的皮带，拉下自己的裤子和内裤，早就勃起的物什就暴露在陈廷轩的眼前。Jack微微抬起陈廷轩的腿，撸动了几下自己的性器后就缓缓地捅入陈廷轩的后穴中。

“嘶……还是和以前一样紧。”

Jack发出一声舒爽的喟叹，紧致的穴肉吸着他的性器，才进入了一半，陈廷轩就痛得推了推Jack：“靠北、你他妈……这也太大了……”

汗水顺着陈廷轩的额角落下，交合的地方火辣辣地疼，Alpha和Alpha终究还是不适合交欢。Jack一个用力挺了进去，陈廷轩就忍不住一口咬在Jack的肩膀上：“嗯……呃！”

Jack也不动，就等待着陈廷轩适应。过了一会儿，后穴的痛感逐渐变成了空虚感，陈廷轩喘着气，拨了拨自己被汗浸湿的刘海：“Jack……动啊。”

得到允许，Jack将陈廷轩的腿抬起来盘在自己的腰上，身下缓缓抽动起来。海盐与伏特加在空气中碰撞，陈廷轩微微仰起头，后背抵着落地窗，身上的衬衫只解开两颗纽扣，领带也要穿不穿地挂在脖子上。

Jack的动作慢慢加快，呻吟声从陈廷轩的嘴角泄出：“嗯……哈啊、慢点……”

“轩轩，我的宝宝，你好美。”

“嗯……闭嘴啊……”

不知道有多久没这样喊过他了。陈廷轩被Jack突如其来的亲暱弄得有些略微脸红，身下的动作还在继续，甚至还有了加快的样子。

当年半真半假的玩笑话似乎还在心头，“就算你分化成了Alpha，我也会喜欢你。”

然而那人却是一声不吭地离开，陈廷轩甚至想过Jack不再回来的可能。可他回来了，用低沉沙哑的声音一遍遍说着“我喜欢你”。

不知怎的想起这件事，心头的苦涩感迅速蔓延开来。陈廷轩承受着Jack频率极快的顶弄，每一下都抵在敏感点上，磨得陈廷轩娇喘连连。

一想到这陈廷轩就不自觉地搂紧了那人的脖颈，衬衫也被汗浸湿，交合处发出滋滋的水声让人听了更是脸红。

“慢点……慢点、啊……”

陈廷轩的吟叫越发大声，终于在Jack顶到敏感点时直接射到了Jack的皮衣上。Jack用手指沾了一点就放进陈廷轩的嘴里，陈廷轩也色情地舔舐着Jack的手指，后穴还恶意地缩了缩。

“嘶……”

Jack倒吸一口冷气，拍了拍陈廷轩的屁股，用力抽插了几十下后就尽数泄在了陈廷轩的穴里，陈廷轩就被烫得微微发抖。

“这次你不会再走了吧？”高潮的余韵过后，陈廷轩趴在Jack的肩膀上，问道。

Jack把他抱到床上，系不好的领带和裸露的锁骨让他瞇了瞇眼，好好欣赏这一副美景。加上精液从陈廷轩的后穴流出，空气中海盐伏特加的气味十分浓烈，Jack吻了吻陈廷轩的脸颊，低声道：“不走了。”

陈廷轩这才如释重负，躺了一会儿后就用圈在Jack腰上的腿蹭了蹭Jack的腰，慵懒地命令道：“抱我去清理。”

“遵命，我的宝贝。”

象是冗长的黑夜终于迎来白昼，谁说Alpha和Alpha不能相爱？他陈廷轩就是要打破这个规则。

躺在Jack的怀里，陈廷轩享受着Jack的温柔，心想着海盐和伏特加明明才是最配。

FIN.


End file.
